Navidad en Freddy's
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [One-Shot] Si bien estaba mal pensar en ello, a Lynda no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con él a pesar de todo. Sonrió, entregandole al chico de cabello castaño oscuro el pequeño regalo que había ocultado. Valía la pena. Totalmente.—¡Feliz navidad, Freddy! [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC] [Robots-Humanizados]


N/A: Jodida fiebre navideña. Bueno, hay que hacer más fics de FNAF y bueno, ¡otro One-Shot para celebrar la ocasión! Estamos en Nochebuena y a pesar de llevar semanas planeando este One-Shot, lo inicié a las 9:36 de la mañana. Haré otro de año nuevo después, en el 30 o 31 de diciembre, y para enero The Mangle tendrá continuación.

Este Fic se lo dedico a quienes siguen "Alma de Metal" "Corazón de Metal" "Sonrisa de Metal" "The Mangle", "Dolor de Metal" en fin, todos los fics que he hecho de FNAF.

Summary: Si bien estaba mal pensar en ello, a Lynda no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con él a pesar de todo. Sonrió, entregandole al chico de cabello castaño oscuro el pequeño regalo que había ocultado. Valía la pena. Totalmente.—¡Feliz navidad, Freddy!

Pareja: [Freddy x Lynda M./OC] [Foxy x Chica] [Robots humanizados]

Género: Romance/Friendship

Tipo de Fic: One-Shot

Advertencias: OC insert [Lynda Murtons y mención de Laili], Robofilia [Robot x Humano], OoC [¡Me mata no saber que personalidades tienen!], Faltas de ortografía, insinuaciones sexuales ligeras, etc, etc...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino al sexy Scott. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, sino de BlasticHeart que tiene una sexy galería en Deviantart. Laili tampoco es mía, es de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, la cual adoro muchísimo. Lynda Murtons solo me pertenece a mi.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta esto considera que lanzaré una maldición navideña hacia ti.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda sonrió como nunca.

Ignoró todo, absolutamente todo esa mañana. Hizo caso omiso a las quejas molestas provenientes de l voz chillona de su madre víctima de la mordida del 87. Ignoró también que su única prima Laili no había podido venir a la ciudad a pasar las fiestas navideñas. También hizo caso omiso a los acosos de Thomas, el obsesivo maníaco que la quería como novia.

Ignoró toda esa mierda.

Ella trabajaba como guardia nocturna en la pizzería de Freddy's Fazbear y al estar el establecimiento cerrado durante las fiestas navideñas, ella tenía que estar ahí en navidad. A cualquiera le hubiese sido suficiente razón para darse un tiro, pero a ella no.

Estaría con ellos hasta las 11:59 y después se iría, o ese era el plan. Hablando de los animatrónicos humanoides, todo era posible.

—Hablo enserio, Lynda.—Insistió su madre. Por primera vez en su jodida vida había tenido algo de preocupación en su voz.—Quédate en casa, por favor. Te compraré algo, te trataré mejor si gustas; pero, quédate en casa.

No. No iba a funcionar.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la pizzería. 24 de Diciembre de [Años omitidos]. 10:00 P.M. Lynda suspiró cuando tuvo las enormes puertas del local enfrente de ella. Tenía un poco de miedo, sí. Aseguró entre sus manos su bolsa de mano verde con detalles negros con una firmeza que no conocía de si misma y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

—Aquí voy...

Empujó la puerta de cristal con su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose de haber abierto de ella tan fácilmente. Tan fácil, que al haberse impulsado demaciado, cayó estrepitosamente boca abajo en el suelo. Gruñó unas maldiciones, para después sentir unas manos en sus hombros y ser levantada y llevada hacia una silla.

—¿Lynda?

La chica miró al propietario de esa voz. Un joven pelimorado de orbes rojizos marrones, con un elegante traje de tono violeta, un moño rojo adornando su cuello, tenis converse lilas. Jodidamente atractivo a la vista.

—Hola Bonnie. Cuanto tiempo.—Bromeó ella. La última vez que se habían visto había sido apenas unas cuantas horas.

Él, sorprendido, se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca mientras otra descansaba en su cintura.—No es que no me alegre pero, ¿q-qué haces aquí? La pizzería está cerrada y...

—Trabajo.—Aclaró.—Tengo que pasar con ustedes la navidad por el empleo, para asegurarme de que no los roben a ustedes o algo por el estilo pero, ¡hey! A mi me alegra estar contigo y los demás.

Bonnie no pudo evitar un ligero rubor abarcar su rostro de manera tímida. Sonrió un poco, de manera nerviosa. Su mirada cruzó por todo el salón en el que estaban, Show Stage, el mismo en donde se encontraba la jodida entrada. Sillas, mesas, dibujos y finalmente sus orbes cruzaron con los chocolates de ella que le miraban expectantes.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó ella curiosa.

—E-Es que Freddy y los demás no están por quí...—Mencionó él, ignorando el rubor de la castaña ante la mención de Fazbear. Bonnie tomó unos cortos momentos para responder.—Están en The Office, haciendo cosas.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—No lo sé. Freddy oyó hablar hace tres días al Mánager de esta pizzería y después empezó a comportarse raro. No sé lo que le ocurre.

Lynda se encogió de hombros, ignorante.—¿Es por lo de sus versiones Toy?

Bonnie le miró con sorpresa. Ella en consecuencia asintió lentamente.

—Yo también lo sé. Ese jefe hijo de puta llevaba meses con querer reemplazarlos.—La mirada de incredulidad del chico del moño rojo se volvió lentamente de tristeza.—No me gusta realmente la idea. Intenté hablar con él para convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero ese viejo es más terco que una mosca queriendo probar de un pastel.

Fueron momentos de silencio. Hasta que un ruido distrajo a la chica. Venía de cercas de allí, lo sabía. Y sus sospechas fueron resueltas al ver tres sombras dirigirse al mismo salón que el animatrónico y la humana compartían. Los latidos de la muchachita retumbaban como caballos galopando con fuerza.

—Bonnie, espera a que...—La voz de Fazbear se silenció al ver a la humana ahí, viéndole fijamente.—¿Lynda?

—Freddy, Chica, Foxy.—La jovencita nombró a los tres con una sonrisa y alzando una de sus extremidades conocidas como brazos, movió su mano de un lado a otro en forma de un amistoso saludo.—Es un placer verlos a todos.

—¡Marinera, es un gusto verla navegando en estas olas!

Foxy tan amistoso como siempre, sonrió con dulzura para irse corriendo del extremo de Show Stage hasta la posición de la guardia, lanzándose hacia ella y encerrándola en un cariñoso abrazo.

Ella le recibió como siempre. Correspondiendo mientras acariciaba los rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que escapaban de la coleta alta del pirata.—El gusto es mío, capitán.

Chica y Freddy se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el conejo y la humana. La rubia de orbes violetas al llegar se unió al abrazo del pirata y la guardia mientras Fazbear sólo miraba con recelo la escena. Bonnie sonrió de manera burlesca, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gran oso.

—¡Feliz Nochebuena a todos!—La jovencita se apartó del abrazo, mostrándoles a los aninatrónicos la sonrisa más iluminada que tenía.—¡Vamos a pasarla bien!

Fueron unas dos o tres horas para preparar Dinner Area. Arreglar de manera navideña una mesa, poner música, hacer comida, improvisar una piñata de pizza, muchos detalles tanto grandes como pequeños. Lynda sonrió una vez más al ver las decoraciones festivas en la pizzería.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—¡Sí!

Bonnie puso música en el pequeño estéreo del mánager -que habían traído de The Office hasta ahí- bastante contento y acompañó las canciones navideñas con su bajo rojo y fiel. Chica se puso a cantar, acompañando las voces que sonaban de las bocinas instaladas con una sonrisa dulce, coqueta. Foxy reía junto a Lynda, contando anécdotas graciosas. Freddy se limitaba a observar de nuevo, con una ceja levantada; de manera casi extraña, levantó una comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa dulce.

—¡Hay que jugar a algo!—Pidió la rubia de orbes púrpura con una sonrisa.—¡Anda, digan que sí!

Lynda y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Jugaremos a las escondidas marineros.—Opinó el pirata y todos asintieron conformes.—¿Quién quiere buscar?

—Eh... yo busco.—Musitó la humana de manera tímida.

Y así inició el juego. Después de acordar que Lynda contaría hasta veinte y que podían esconderse por toda la pizzería, la castaña inició con el conteo.—Uno, dos, tres...

Oyó algo a la mitad del conteo, pero no le dió importancia. Cuando llegó a los veinte, musitó la muy conocida frase de "Listos o no allá voy", se dió la vuelta y casi se da de bruces con el suelo al ver al rubio de ojos azules metálicos conocido como Golden Freddy enfrente de ella, sonriente.

—¡Casi me das un paro cardiaco!—Gruñó la menor, casi gritando. El rubio soltó un par de risas por respuesta.

—Perdona, pensé que sería entretenido venir y asustarla un poco. Feliz Nochebuena, por cierto.

La cara de molestia que Lynda había puesto al principio se había vuelto una cara de alegría. La castaña abrazó al rubio por unos momentos. Momentos en los que había sido correspondida.

—Feliz Nochebuena, Golden.—Respondió ella. Se quedó sin palabras al ver una caja azul con liston rosa ser extendida de las manos del rubio hacia ella.—¿E-Es eso para mí?

—¡Claro! Usted es una persona muy importante para mí, me recuerda bastante a mi hermano menor.—El tono del chico dorado se quebró por un momento.—P-Pero bueno, no importa. Abrélo, Lynda.

—¿No debería hecerlo hasta las doce?

—Sí, pero yo no estaré ahí. Me iré en unos pocos minutos. —Respondió el oso, para luego volver a decir:—Insisto, abrélo.

La chica obedeció, casi rompiendo la caja y el bonito envoltorio, revelando una bufanda negra con líneas verdes y un gorrito estilo peruano de esos dos colores anteriores. La cara de Murtons se iluminó con eso.

—G-Gracias, ¿pero cómo...? Ayer estuviste conmigo toda la noche conversando.—Alegre, la jovencita se colocó las dos prendas en el sitio correspondiente mientras preguntaba aquello.

—Lo hice con varios días de anticipación.—Respondió el chico animatrónico, con un leve rubor.—Tenía la corazonada de que vendrías hoy y no me equivoqué.

Lynda no dijo nada más. Se ocupó en ir a la única mesa decorada, agarrar su muy enorme bolsa, sacar una caja verde con un liston azul, regresarse con el rubio y entregarle su regalo.

—¿Es para mi?

—Síp. No creas que vine sin regalos.—La humana le mostró el interior al joven rubio, que mostraba cuatro enormes cajas.—Son para los demás.

—Entiendo...—No supo por qué, pero se oyó decepcionado al oír la ultima frase.—De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces.

—Hasta luego.

Y empezó la búsqueda, abandonando The Dinner Area. Momentos después, el oso dorado también se fue.

Y bueno, Lynda se encontraba en The Backstage, buscando a los demás. Si bien admitía que ese lugar le daba escalofríos, los animatrónicos nunca le habían hecho daño. ¿Por qué lo harían ahora? Siguió buscando entre los repuestos de los chicos y en la esquina divisó una mata de cabello púrpura. No necesitó ser una genio para saber quien era.

—¡Te encontré, Bonnie!

—¡Ha, no es justo!—Exclamó por respuesta, revelando su escondite que era exactamente donde esa mata morada se encontraba, o más bien, su cabello. El chico calló al ver que se había descubierto a sí mismo.—Ugh, mierda.

—Uno menos, quedan dos.

Siguió buscando. Llegó a The Pirate Cove y alzó una ceja al ver las cortinas cerradas ignorante de que Bonnie, al haber perdido, se dedicaba a seguirla. La castaña abrió las cortinas y se tapó la boca casi al instante al ver la escena.

Chica y Foxy estaban ahí. Sentados. Abrazados. Besándose. Bueno, más bien parecían que se comían a besos. Lynda se ruborizó al ver la escena y casi se le salían los ojos por lo abiertos que estaban. Pudo contener el grito que burbujeaba en su garganta e iba a cerrar con silencio las cortinas para no interrumpir su privacidad; pero Bonnie habló primero:

—Por todos los bajos...

Y ambos reaccionaron. Foxy se apartó de la polluela, que estaba sonrojada al grado de parecer una rodaja de peperoni. El pirata lucía un ligero rubor. Ambos, avergonzados, salieron de la cueva pirata, bastante nerviosos.

—Eh...

—¡Los encontré, perras!—Festejó Lynda, bailando de manera graciosa.—Foxy y Chica sentados en la cueva pirata besándose~...

—¡Marinera!—Foxy le gritó, abochornado. Sentía la cara arder aún más.

—He, sí que se lo tenían guardadito.—Bonnie alzó el pulgar en señal de aceptación.—Está bien. Yo ya lo sabía.

El pirata y la rubia se miraron entre sí y una sonrisa se adornaron en los labios de ambos. Se sonrieron entre sí, lo cual a Lynda le pareció totalmente adorable.

—Oh, bueno. Sólo me falta encontrar a...—Foxy le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que detuviera lo que iba a decir. Lynda alzó una ceja, confusa.—¿Pasa algo, capitán?

—¿Quién le dio eso?—El pelirrojo señaló la bufanda y el gorro.—Cuando llegaste no los tenías.

—Y sí, no los tenía.—Contestó la chica.—Golden Freddy me los regaló hace como cinco o diez minutos, cuando apenas terminé de contar.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante aquella oración.

—¿Es... enserio?—Preguntó Chica, aferrada al brazo del pirata.—¿Él te los regaló?

—Sí. Claro que yo le dí también algo. Espero que a ese canijo le guste la música clásica.—Lynda recordó el rgalo empaquetado. Un MP3 -suyo por supuesto- cargada de música clásica.

Con eso sanjó la discusión. Inició la búsqueda para Freddy Fazbear. No lo encontraba. No estaba en los baños, ni en la cocina, ni siquiera en ambos pasillos. Casi se rendía, pero llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en The Office.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de que Fazbear estaba ahí y no había tenido la necesidad de ocultarse. Estaba sentado en el sillón, entre sus manos enguantadas la Tableta con vista a las cámaras. El castaño miró fijamente a la humana y exhibió una sonrisa torcida.

—Luces bien con eso, Lynda.

—Gracias, Freddy.—Respondió con sinceridad. Una sonrisa igualmente torcida se mostró en su rostro cuando dijo lo siguiente:—¿Nos has estado acosando, Fazbear?

A pasos largos y lentos se dirigió hasta donde estaba el gran oso, deteniéndose enfrente de él, dándole cara.

—No a ellos, sólo a ti.—Finalizó triunfal, llevando una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta marron y sacar el contenido, mostrando un pequeño muérdago.

—...¿Eso es...?

Sintió su bufanda ser tirada con brusquedad y unos labios estamparse contra los suyos con fuerza, con tanta que se tambaleó, la enorme bolsa negra que había llevado de desplomó en el suelo y apenas sintió el vértigo del cambio. Freddy se puso de pie aún en el beso y atrapó con sus brazos la cintura de la guardia, valiéndole madres que los otros tres vieran la escena. El gran oso notó una de las manos de la guardia irse a su nuca y presionarlo contra ella aún más y la otra descansar en uno de los anchos hombros de él. Freddy se apartó por un momento, pero sólo para mirar a los tres animatrónicos y murmurarles la siguiente frase:

—Lárguense. Si nos molestan antes de que pase unas cuantas horas, juro que voy a matarlos. Y voy a disfrutarlo.

Los demás no necesitaron más palabras. Se largaron apenas pudieron. Lynda, totalmente sonrojada, se dirigio a cada extremo de la oficina, cerrando las puertas de cada lado. Freddy sonrió orgulloso.

Lynda volvió a dirigirse a él. Frente a frente otra vez, la chica recogió su bolso del piso, lo abrió y empezó a buscar algo al haber metido mano en ella. Momentos después, sacó una cajita de tamaño mediano envuelta en papel de regalo de ositos y un listón verde.

—¿Eso es...?

—Para tí.—Respondió ella. Si bien estaba mal pensar en ello, a Lynda no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con él a pesar de todo. Sonrió, entregandole al chico de cabello castaño oscuro el pequeño regalo que había ocultado. Valía la pena. Totalmente.—¡Feliz navidad, Freddy!

Él, totalmente ancandilado, tomó la caja y se deleitó al abrirla. Era una extraña caja de música, con un extraño mango para darle cuerda. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Échale cuerda, Freddy.—Pidió la humana.

Él obedeció sin chistar, llevando una de sus manos al mango mientras la otra sostenía la caja. Una canción bastante conocida para él comenzó a sonar, mientras una tapa secreta se abría y seis personas de porselana se revelaban. Esas personas eran los cinco animatrónicos y la guardia en un abrazo grupal, sonriendo, con un fondo detrás que era la vista frontal de la pizzería de afuera.

—Esto es... es...

Lynda se vio apresada entre dos brazos. Sintió un extraño líquido negro recorrer su hombro izquierdo, que se hallaba descubierto. Era aceite, lo cual significaba que Freddy estaba llorando.

—¿No te gustó?—Lynda preguntó deprimida, pero el largo y dulce beso que recibió después la tranquilizó totalmente.—Espero que te sea útil. La anterior que tenías ya no servía, ¿cómo se supone que asustarías a los guardias sin luz si no hay una canción para ayudar?

Él sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.—Este es la mejor Nochebuena que he podido pasar contigo. Eres la mejor novia que puedo tener, Lynda.

—¡Espera aún que llegue Año Nuevo! ¡O San Valentín siquiera!—Remató la castaña.—¡Hay muchos días festivos para compartir junto a tí, Freddy!

—Si, pero aún tenemos algún tiempo a solas.—Dejó la caja en el escritorio y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica de 18 años, abrazándola por la cintura mientras la cargaba, haciendo que quedaran del mismo tamaño -Freddy le sacaba más de una cabeza-. La chica se sonrojó demaciado.—Hagamos algo "divertido" mientras llegan los demás.

—Ugh...

Serían unas horas agotadoramente placenteras.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Muy bien, esto ha sido todo. Karoru Gengar les desea muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Ojalá y les haya gustado, a mi me ha satisfacido lo suficiente. Les deseo buenas vibrad y todo eso.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
